lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Parent issues
}} Parent issues, and especially father issues, have been a theme of Lost from the very first episode, . The parent-child relationship seems to be of particular interest to J.J. Abrams, who created Alias with a similar theme. __TOC__ Father issues The following characters have had "daddy issues." Importantly, these are not only biological fathers, but adopted fathers, fathers-in-law, stepfathers, and father figures: Details are listed below, sorted by episode. Season 1 }} * As a child, Jack's father tells him he "doesn't have what it takes." * Jack's father died in Australia, after a heart attack likely induced by alcohol abuse. * Sun's father, Woo-Jung Paik, is shown as a corrupt businessman. * Sawyer's mother cheated on his father with the original Sawyer. }} * Jack and his father didn't get along. This culminated when Jack ended his father's career by telling the hospital board that he performed surgery under the influence. * Walt was estranged from his father, Michael Dawson, for most of his life. * Sawyer's father killed his mother, and then committed suicide, after the con by the original Sawyer. * Jin was ashamed of his father because he was a simple fisherman. He told his wife that his father was dead. * Sun was shown in denial/fear of what her father is. * When Hurley won the lottery, he presented his mother, brother, and grandfather to the press. His father was noticeably absent. * Locke didn't know about his father until he was an adult. * Locke was raised in a foster home. * Locke's father cons him out of one of his kidneys, and then abandons him. * Locke's mother tells him he is "immaculately conceived", although she apparently meant he was born without a father to "create him", not that he was conceived without sin. Season 2 }} * Walt's adoptive father, Brian Porter, gave him up to Michael. * Locke's father told him to never come back because he doesn't love him. * Sun was distressed over the work Jin did for her father. * Shannon presumably had a good relationship with her father, Adam Rutherford, yet he leaves her nothing in his will after he died in a car accident. The money was all left to Shannon's step-mother. * After finding out Wayne was her biological father, Kate murdered him due to his abuse of his family. * Kate grows up thinking Sam Austen is her biological father. * Kate's biological father, Wayne, was a drunk and abused Diane, Kate's mother. * Charlie's father disapproved of Charlie's musical ambitions and of Drive Shaft. * Locke's father used his son to retrieve money taken in a con, which resulted in Helen leaving him. * Penelope's father, Charles Widmore, hid Desmond's letters to her while he was in prison, and tried to bribe him never to see her again once he got out. * Locke gives The Brothers Karamazov to Ben for reading . This book is about patricide, echoing the deaths of Anthony Cooper and Roger Linus. Season 3 }} * Jack wrongly suspected his wife Sarah of cheating on him with his father. * Sawyer is allegedly the father of Clementine. The mother is Cassidy Phillips, who Sawyer had conned $600,000 from, and who subsequently turned him into the authorities. * Eddie Colburn (who himself gave a story of an alcoholic, abusive father) teased Locke that he should hook up with Lizzy (a girl half his age) at the commune, saying "She's looking for a daddy, same as everyone here." Locke replies "That's not funny." * Alex refers to Ben as her father. Whether she knows the truth or not, she keeps helping Kate and Sawyer and even tries to escape the Island Ben controls, showing that she strongly disagrees with his orders. * Desmond had to support and raise his three brothers after an unknown event involving his father. Desmond also approaches Charles Widmore to ask for Penelope's hand in marriage, which would make him Widmore's son-in-law. * Hurley apparently had a good relationship with his father, David Reyes, until David left for 17 years for unknown reasons. Hurley seems to now dislike his father and wishes him to leave. * Claire's father, Christian, appears after she and her mother get in a car accident. Claire rejects his offer to kill her mother legally and wishes to not know who he is. * Anthony Cooper, John Locke's father, pushes Locke out of an eight story building after an argument, paralyzing Locke for four years. * Sun knew of her father and his company's "wrong doings" and she chose to ignore that when growing up. * Locke made sure that his father, who was currently on the Island, was killed by Sawyer, someone whose life was also destroyed by Cooper. * Roger Linus, Ben's father, blamed him for Emily's death. He often forgot his birthday and was killed by Ben in The Purge. Season 4 * While talking to Juliet, Tom says that Harper had him crying about his "daddy" after only a couple therapy sessions. * Once they had left the island Michael told Walt that he killed Libby and Ana Lucia. This led to a complete breakdown in their relationship. Walt chooses to stay with his grandmother and completely avoid his father. * Alex was held hostage by Keamy's team when they tried to force Ben to give himself up. Keamy threatened Alex's life , but Ben refused to surrender. He told Keamy, among other things, that Alex was not his daughter and that she meant nothing to him. Alex was then shot dead which shocked Ben as he was simply bluffing about not caring for Alex. * After leaving the Island Sun confronts her father claiming he had always hated Jin and that he is one of two people responsible for Jin's death. * Once off the island Jack is finally able to have a funeral for his father, albeit without a body. After the funeral he discovers that his father had an affair with Carole Littleton. Season 5 * Roger beats his son Ben. ** Sayid tells young Ben that his father was a hard man as well. * Miles never knew who his father was while growing up. He was told by his dying mother, Lara, that his father had kicked the two of them out when Miles was just a baby. She also mentioned that his father was dead and his body in a place that Miles could never go to. ** Miles avoids interacting with Pierre in 1977. Hurley tries to convince Miles to get to know his father and he seems to warm up to the idea when he sees Pierre reading a story to his baby self. * Daniel did not know the true identity of his father, Charles Widmore. * Miles finally refers to Pierre as 'Dad' when he rescues him at The Swan construction site. Season 6 * Unlike the original timeline, in the flash-sideways world Anthony Cooper has a healthier relationship with his son, John Locke. * In the flash-sideways world, Jack has a son, David, with whom he has a rocky relationship. Jack eventually connects with David after a piano recital and decides to be a bigger part of his life. * Ilana mentioned Jacob as the closest thing she ever had to a father, pointing out that she either never knew or had a bad relationship with her biological father. * Daniel Faraday is recognized by his father Charles Widmore and has apparently been raised by him in the flash-sideways world. Penny, on the other hand, has apparently been raised by her mother. Daniel's and Penny's last names are different in the two realities. Mother issues The following characters have had mommy issues: Details are listed below, sorted by episode. Season 1 * Sun's mother, Mrs. Paik, was shown as a manipulative social-climber. * Sawyer's mother was killed by Sawyer's father when Sawyer was a child. * Sawyer's mother, Mary Ford, cheated on her husband with the original Sawyer. * Walt's mother, Susan Lloyd, took him away from his father. * Walt's mother died when he was 10 years old. * Locke's mother told him he was "immaculately conceived", and helped his father set him up in a con. * Locke was given up for adoption as a child by his mother, Emily Annabeth Locke. * Diane Janssen cheated on her husband with Wayne, ending up pregnant with Kate. * Kate's mother shouted for help when Kate appears in the hospital. Season 2 * Shannon's step-mother, Sabrina Carlyle, refused to help her after the death of father. * Ana Lucia had an argument with her mother, who is also her police captain and boss. * Kate's mother turned her in to police for killing Wayne. Season 3 * Claire's mother, Carole, went into a coma after the car accident. Before the car accident Claire told her mother that she hated her and wished she was dead. * Jin's real mother is a prostitute who abandoned him at birth and whose only apparent interest in him later in life is monetary. * Ben's mother, Emily, died after giving birth to him. Season 5 * Daniel's mother forces and manipulates in many of his life decisions, and also kills him. Season 6 * The Man in Black claimed that his mother was "a very disturbed woman," as a result he had "growing pains" and has problems he is "still trying to work through." The Lost Experience * The main character in , Rachel Blake, had both daddy and mommy issues. Her mother had passed away while she was young, and she had never known her father. She later discovered him to be Alvar Hanso, the founder of the very organization she was trying to take down. Producers' commentary * At Comic Con '06 (see transcript), executive producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse answer a fan's question on the subject and emphasize that this is an important theme which will be consequential in the show. See also * Pregnancies * Children * Family trees * External links *EW - Jeff Jensen's article "Daddy Dearest" about father issues includes exclusive comments from Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse de:Probleme mit den Eltern es:Relaciones paternales fr:Histoires de famille it:Problemi familiari pl:Rodzice pt:Questões Familiares ru:Разногласия с родителями Category:Recurring Themes Category:Lists